legendsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Treasure Map of Jean Lafitte
The Treasure Map of Jean Lafitte is the 18th episode of Legends of the Hidden Temple. The Moat One player from each team sat on a floating ring. When Kirk said "go", that player pulled himself across the Moat as quickly as possible using an attached rope. Once across, he stepped off, grabbed the ring, and threw it back to his partner who proceeded to jump on and pull himself across. As soon as the second teammate stepped onto the deck, it was his job to run over and hit the gong. 'Moat Results' The Steps of Knowledge The most notorious New Orleans smuggler and gentleman pirate was Jean Lafitte. He was so wealthy that he built his own secret smugglers' colony on the islands south of New Orleans. From there, he raided foreign ships in the Gulf of Mexico. When he attacked some United States ships, the government sent in troops to capture him. He and his crew burned his colony and sailed away. Before he escaped, he buried his fabled treasure in the quicksand along the Suwannee River, and gave the map to a cabin boy, swearing him to secrecy and threatening him with the 'pirates' curse' if he ever revealed the location of the treasure. Sixty years later, the cabin boy, now an old man, came with another man and began digging secretly in the swamps along the Suwannee. Some say malaria— some say the pirates' curse— killed the old man's helper and left the old man a muttering old crazy. But legend has it that the map disappeared... until now. 'The Steps of Knowledge Results' The Temple Games Cannonball Drop (Water Ramp) The first game pitted the boys against each other in a race to push cannonballs up a watery ramp using only their backs. At first, the two were fairly even, but with 45 seconds on the clock, Aaron lost his grip about two-thirds of the way up the ramp and slid all the way down, having to start over. He never managed to catch up, so Rex planted the only cannonball for either team at the top with 14 seconds left, and earned the first half Pendant of Life for the Red Jaguars. Pirate's Gold (Peanut Shaft) he second game pitted Jacqueline against Teri-Kay in a race to retrieve buried treasure deep in "quicksand"-filled shafts. Neither player was terribly good, but Teri-Kay had an easier time climbing the narrow walls of the shaft from the start. When time expired, she managed to get two pieces of treasure up to the top, while Jacqueline only managed to bring one piece of treasure out of the shaft. So, Teri-Kay won the game for the Blue Barracudas, and the score after two games was a tie, at a half Pendant per team. Pass the Gold (Bungee Soap Line) The Blue Barracudas were notably faster than the Red Jaguars, but at the :25 mark, one of the golden objects rolled off Aaron's helmet; it was declared it didn't count, allowing the Red Jaguars the opportunity to even the scores. At the end of the game, both teams had retrieved five golden artifacts, which kept the score at a tie, this time for 1½ Pendants apiece. 'The Temple Games' Results' The Tiebreaker "Which of these was a sword used by pirates: a windless, a cutlass or a necklace?" Rex rang in and incorrectly answered "A windless?" sending Aaron and Teri-Kay to Olmec's Temple. The correct answer was a cutlass. The Temple Run Aaron started in the Room of the three Gargoyles. Despite press all the tounges, the door in the stairwell leading to the trouble Bridged did not open. He was forced to go on the bottom floor and encountered the first guard in the throne room. He was soon taken out in the Heart room. Teri Kay forced open the closed door, allowing her to continue on the top floor. Her pathed merged with Aaron's. Time ran out as Teri was assembling the monkey. 'Temple Run Results' Watch Episode Notes *This is the second and final episode when the winning team goes to the temple by virtue of the other team getting the tiebreaker question incorrect. *This was the first episode where a team ties with 1½ pendants as well as the only season 1 episode where a team ties with 1½ pendants. *When the Blue Barracudas made it down to the bottom level of the Steps of Knowledge, the music didn't play! Category:Season 1 Category:Team Run Category:1 1/2 Pendants Category:Blue Barracudas Category:Loss Category:Ran out of time Category:Layout V Category:Artifacts Hidden in the Marshlord's Realm Category:Episodes That Used the Tiebreaker Category:Unknown Half Pendant Location Category:Male Going First